Humphrey's Death Battles
by Too Lazy Godzilla
Summary: Player 1 Humphrey, Pick your character or could you defeat him?
1. Death Battle Introduction

**Hey, Guys here is another new thing I'm going try to see you guys like it so I going make death battles with Humphrey the Godzilla Warrior and whoever you suggested** **in the comments and if you guys want I can have them rematch each other too. Anyway just tell the setting and how they meant each other who they are like Goku, Sonic the Hedgehog, etc it doesn't matter it could be you the reader can battle him too ;) but if it's a character I don't know maybe have to research them XD.** **Hope I can get good ideas from you guys. :)**


	2. Humphrey Vs Balto

This fight was requested by Titanflame!thanks, Buddy.

 **Hey, Guys Welcome to Death Battles I'm your Host Godzilla Survivor and we have a great battle for your guys today, Humphrey the Godzilla Warrior up against The Hero, The Warrior, and Wolf that doesn't quit even when the time is rough BALTO!!! and we going who will win we are going to look at their back stories and abilities and the arena that they going fight in.**

Humphery: Ever since he can remember he always lives in Lab that was located Canada living with a Girl scientist that took care of him but a Mean Scientist injected him with G-Cells that turn him into a Godzilla Warrior but a nearby Monster smell Humphrey and attack him and the Girl Scientist. The Monster was about to kill Humphrey but the Girl Scientist rise her life to save Humphrey and now Humphrey have a hate for monsters.

Balto: Once just a normal wolf that lived in a shipwreck with his good friends a goose and two polar bears. One day change his life the love of his life a female red fur white underbelly Husky Dog but her owner Rosie got really sick with rare disease and the town send a team dog sleddings to bring a special kind medicine that can cure her but never came back and Balto went looking for them and brought it back to the town and title him the Dog Hero.

Humphrey Abilities

Endurance: Humphrey takes some hits without hurting him.

Speed: Humphrey in his wolf form can run as fast as a car he can reach higher but in a short burst.

Humphrey in his Godzilla Form

Durability: Godzilla Humphrey has a tuff scaly hide to protect him from other monsters.

Blue Atomic Breath: Godzilla Humphrey can shoot blue nuclear energy at his enemies hurting and sometimes killing them. In his young Humphrey took down Titanosaurus with one Super Red Atomic Breath.

And Finally

Frenzy Mode: When Humphrey gets hurt very bad he goes berserk and enters Frenzy Mode in his wolf form his fur turns all dead black with purple eyes and black smog around him and that he becomes much faster and stronger.

Balto Abilities

Strength: Balto is very strong he helps a whole sled dog team over a hill

Smart: Balto is very smart with that he can make up strategies to defeat his enemies.

Willpower: Balto doesn't quit very easy if has the will to do it he can.

And now Arena that they are going fight in Since Humphrey Atomic breath we going put them in a cold and snowy place disable his atomic breath so it is an even fight but gives Balto an upper hand a little so the fight is located, Juneau Alaska

Now let's see the two now.

"Brrr its Cold" Humphrey said and shivered

Humphrey was walking until he encounters a sign saying, Juneau, Alaska.

"Man am this far wow," Humphrey said to himself

Then Humphrey saw a figure looks like a wolf.

"Finally a friendly face, Hey! Humphrey yelled at the wolf.

Then it disappears.

"Hm where did he go," he asked to himself.

Sudden he saw something running at him, Humphrey didn't have time to react and got ram knocking him on to the soft cold snow.

"Who are you and Where come from," the Other wolf asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing" Humphrey replied back getting back to his feet

"You better scam back where you came from little Omega," Balto said back to him but got punched in the face by Humphrey.

Humphrey was pissed now by the Balto's remark.

"Oh a wiseguy-aha Okay Let's go then," Balto said rubbing his face.

 ** _FIGHT!!!_**

Humphrey first to react and jump into the air and coming back down to the ground with jump kick but Balto dodged it barely making a big impact to the ground making a hole.

Humphrey finched but Balto got behind and charged at him knock him to the ground and start throwing punches at him Humphrey blocking them with his pass blocking and then Humphery gathered all his power making a shockwave knocking Balto off him

"The heck was that," Balto amazed by his power

Humphrey grin and spikes erupted from his back and started growl blue and started the charge a Blue Atomic Breath but he tries to launch it but nothing came out

"What," Humphrey said confused.

Balto took his change and charge at Humphrey and tackle him to the snowy ground, Humphrey covered with snow try to get Balto off of him but Balto overpowers him and started punching Humphrey in the face again.

Humphrey getting mutated by Balto's punches but something snapped Humphrey's eyes turn purple and his fur turns black and Humphrey grabs Balto's fist and kicks Balto in his stomach knocking him off Humphrey.

Humphery teleport behind Balto punch him in the mouth and before Balto hit the snowy floor Humphrey teleport in front him and dropkick him making him launch in the sky. Humphrey launch in the sky with him and hitting Balto over and over again and Humphrey teleport above Balto and put his paws together and knocking him out the sky to the snowy ground.

 ** _Finish Him!!!_**

{You're Done for} Humphrey said and charge beam in his paws and launch a black beam at Balto finishing him for good!

Humphrey turned back to normal and floated back to the ground.

 ** _Fatality!!! Humphrey Wins_**

 **That's Match, Wow what a fight even though Balto lost he did a number on Humphrey. Humphrey tried to use his atomic breath which we did disable to keep it even for Balto but I forgot to disable Frenzy Humphrey's powers which cause Balto downfall so now if guys want a rematch between Humphery and Balto**

 **Rip Balto the hero dog.**

 **Next time on Deathbattle**

 **Humphrey Vs Fenrir (Demo)**

Humphrey looked across the valley and saw a black wolf

"Hey buddy going to the moonlight howl" Humphrey yelled to the mysterious wolf

The wolf started walking towards Humphrey and then started running now at him.

 ** _Demo End_**

 **Author Note**

 **Hey Guys just quick note I do read your comments and so next is Humphrey Vs Fenrir and then Humphrey Vs Masterchief and if I get any more I will try to get to them all sorry if not is not like I didn't like the idea its just school is keeping me from updating for often so sorry about that but you do need to go school you know lol see ya, oh and I might update either Pokemon Lover or The War of the Kaijus and the Wolves so watch out for that too!**


	3. Kate Vs Humphrey

**Annoy that Ch3 to deathbattle this the real Ch3 I had to update a bit of the intro and info XD sorry its been while I last updated this (hope its not dead and people had stop giving me suggestions and think i might forgot about this) No! I never forget anything... okay some things shut up XD just kidding the reason I havn't been updating much was I got summer job and today was the day I got pay it wasn't a whole lot but it's something.**

 **Okay boring about me stuff its time for a Deeeeeaaaaaatttttthhhh BBBaaatttlle!!!!!!!!!!!** **_Today we have a great one for today Humphrey VS. Kate!!! the guy who suggested this was_** **_Team Alpha thx bubby hope you still out there lol now look at there abilities and see who will win in death battle_**

 **Backstory in this Deathbattle: An Evil Doctor took control all the wolves in Jasper Park and Humphrey the Last Godzillla is the last one to save them but Humphrey had to face his love of his life the Doctor capture Kate and put a strange device on her chest and it brainwash her to fight with the Evil Doctor side, Will He Save Her or Kill her** **in the process.**

 ** _Humphrey:_**

Endurace: Humphrey can survive most attack also can keep pace with his enemies without breaking a sweat.

Atomic Breath or Blue Nuclear Beam: Humphrey's pimary attack which he charges it making his spike on his back when showed glow blue and releashes a strong bean to cripple his enemies. He won't be using this attack that much tho.

Speed: Humphrey normal speed is twice as fast normal wolf his full speed is still unknown since he can go as fast the speed as light

This is a exclusive when that Humphrey and his brother Wither can use when togther I call it Double Atomic or Tier 2 Nuclear Beam but Wither won't in this death battle to help him though.

And when Humphrey is on his last leg he goes into a bersek state call Frenzy. Orgin is from a Monster 'Gore Malaga' (a spirit dragon) taking control of him but double his strength, endurnce, power and speed.

Frenzy does have a crazy renegration and and humphrey atomic breath turn into frenzy bream being a purplish color instead of blue.

 ** _Controlled_** ** _Kate:_**

Double Strength:

Flight: With the help with control device Kate can now fly but it eats a lot of the device energy. She can use it to avoid attack from her enemies too.

Healing: She can heal herself by using some kind of healing pulse.

Double Speed: not as fast as speed of light but fast to catch some enemies off guard.

Cloneing: Kate can clone herself getting out trouble and or confusing her enemy but drains a lot power from the device

Power Sphere: the device doesn't only doubles Kate's Strength and Speed it can give her powers but its not limited when its out energy her strength and speed won't be double and can't use Power Sphere either.

Self Destrust: When the device is out of power the device will explode.

 ** _Now thats out of the way the settle will be in Jasper Park acourse, Now its time for a Death Battle!_**

Humphrey now chasing a howercraft with and fat Scientist for a busy mustache (no not Eggman) on the hovercraft is a cage inside of it is Kate.

"Hahaha, You catch me Humphrey even if you try" The Scientist said.

Humphrey dodging everything to keep up but slowy loosing the hovercraft. Humphrey then look up to look for the hovercraft but ran into rock "OW, Fuck that hurt" Humphrey cursed to himself he looked to see he loss the hovercraft.

"Shit, now what do I do"

Humphrey then ran to a large field with rock edges around the field, Humphrey jump down from the edge then the hovercraft float down the other side of the field.

"I pick good spot didn't I to kill you Humphrey" The Scientist yelled at Humphrey twisting his mustache.

"What do mean by that" Humphrey yelled back

"You see"

The Scientist grew a evil grin for few seconds then kick the cage down to the ground.

"KATE!" Humphrey yelled running to catch her

"Are you okay" he asked

"Yeah" Kate responsed.

"ah Kate, whats that on your chest" Humphrey asked pointing at a weird device on her chest.

Kate looked at the device and her eyes went wide "Humphrey get out of here"

"What, Why" he asked.

"Just. Get. OUT. before I hurt you" Kate yelled at him with her head down.

whistle* Both Humphrey and Kate looked up and saw that the Scientist had a remote control.

"Oh no" Kate said. She looked at Humphrey "Get out now when you have the chance.

"Boop" The Scientist said in mocking tone clicking the button on the remote making Kate yelled in pain.

"Kate, Whats going with you" Humphrey asked.

Kate didn't answer but stepping around holding her chest. The device glowed a green light then a red color and Kate eyes went blue and lock on Humphrey.

"Oh no" Humphrey looked Kate and she try to charge at him but Humphrey doged her attack.

"taa taa, Humphrey have fun" the scientist said and then left.

Humphrey looked at Kate not believeing that she too had been controlled Kate recover from charging at Humphrey from before and quickly start surround Humphrey.

"KATE! Stap out it please I don't want to hurt you" Humphrey cried with tears in his eyes

Kate look at Humphrey and shook her head and her eyes were now back normal.

"H-Humphrey" Kate mumbled.

"Yeah, its me Humphrey the fun loving Omega" Humphrey smiled at her and started to walk towards her.

"I-I thought I told you to leave" Kate back away with ears down and tail behind her legs.

"I not leaving you" Humphrey said getting now close to her now hand reach to her.

Humphrey put his paw on her shoulder

Kate had her head down.

"Come o-" Humphrey gasped before being grab by Kate, "K-Kate" Kate look at him notice her eyes were back to her blue color now laughing at him. "You are dumb Omega aren't you I never like you" Kate said then tossing humphrey to the ground so hard that it made ditch into the dirt.

Kate started to float into the air and made purple like orbs around her and launch them towards Humphrey with everyone hitting him.

Kate thinking she won but she was wrong. {Dead Wrong} Humphrey was in Frenzy Mode

 **Fight!**

Kate was amazed by how Humphrey can took so many hit and he's still standing.

Humphrey roared at Kate and teleport to Kate tackling her out sky making the ground shake and then Humphrey whaling on her and Kate then kick him off.

Still shaking off that hit Kate elbow Humphrey in the stomach and toss in the air Kate jump to him and knock him down out the air.

Humphrey had enough of this {MY TURN}

Humphrey landed on his feet and flew up to Kate landed a punch on her making her flew up highly in the sky and Humphrey teleport behind her and grab her and flew down with her going first making a fireball crashing down making a lot of dust.

"argh" 'splat' Kate spit up blood she look around to see her left arm broken from the impact and then saw figue coming for her.

Kate scared shitless and try to fire a power sphere at the figure but the figure brushed in aside the smoke cleared showing Humphrey with his black fur and his eyes now blood red since been in frenzy to long.

"Humphrey its me, remember?" Kate said with a neverous smile.

{That won't work} Humphrey said with cold voice. Humphrey charge up a frenzy bream at Kate which hit her destorying her but when the bream stop Kate was still there but going in and out existence.

Humphrey was wide eye {What, a clone!} Humphrey then got hit from behind from a energy bream still trying to stay on his feet barely but then hade to recover alittle.

"You like that trick, Humphrey" Kate smiled evily at the injuried Frenzy Humphrey.

"Now Die!" Kate rise her paws in the sky making a huge power sphere and thrown it at Frenzy Humphrey making the big shockwave and explosion.

When the destrution is done the only was left was a unconcess Frenzy Humphrey.

Kate floated down to see if he was alive but like a zombie, Frenzy Humphrey power up with a black aura around him.

{I have to say you are very powerful for a wolf} Frenzy Humphrey grined.

"I should say about youself" Kate floated back to the crater.

{But I have to end you once for all}

"Oh, I will enjoy this"

In a flash both clash in the middle of the crater punchng and kicking and dodging, then Frenzy Humphrey blast with a shockwave knocking Kate back giving Frenzy Humphrey to charge a frenzy bream at her which dodge.

Kate dashed at Humphrey with a found speed and hitting him again, again, and again.

Frenzy Humphrey getting hit by the attacks but when she try to do a fourth attack Frenzy Humphrey shook it off and punch her in the face.

{You need try to do more then speed to kill me} Humphrey Mocked and elbow her into a tree.

With her head bleeding alittle and her device flashing she need to finish off Humphrey now.

Kate recover from Frenzy Humphrey's attack and starting hold up her paws once again and charging up a large Power Sphere but the Power Sphere was larger then before still growing and getting stronger by the second to launch it at the Frenzy Humphery.

Frenzy Humphrey teleport behind her and use a sharp piece of wood to stab her in the chest but with the big power sphere still in the sky in fell on both Kate and Frenzy Humphrey making another big crater when the smoke cleared both Kate and Humphrey now normal laying togther.

Kate open her eyes, her eyes was back the amber color but she saw Humphrey laying next to her.

She quickly got up and starting shaking him. "Humphrey" "Humphrey please get up" Kate said in tears.

She notice there was piece of wood stab where the device was.

{I-I save y-you}

Kate looked at Humphrey his eyes was still red. "Humphrey, you save me"

{If I didn't Humphrey would kill me}

"T-thank you" Kate with tears in eyes.

{heh don't mention it-} Humphrey said before taking his final breath.

"No, No don't leave me, HUMPHREY!!!" Kate yelled

Nearby Other Controlled Wovles are getting closer and closer with Winston leading them

 **KO** **!**

 **Wow what a sad death battle I didn't really want this to be the end but I didn't want Controlled Kate or Frenzy Humphrey to win anyway so I had to make this the ending well hope you guys enjoy this Death Battle Humphrey Vs. Fenrir is next and I will try to do all suggestion and probably get a start on it when i get from work but anyway hope you enjoy this sad Death Battle** **BYE!!!!**

 **Oh I guess I should explain how Humphrey won sort of Humphrey was in Frenzy Mode but Humphrey had a little control over it with the since Humphrey couldn't remove it he had destory it. somehow.**


End file.
